


Leorio, on the Subject of Dreaming and Strawberries

by mi_lky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, idiots in love?, leopika - Freeform, leopika brainrot, literally the sweetest thing i’ve written no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky
Summary: Leorio thinks about how much he loves Kurapika and the time Kurapika called his freckles cute
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Leorio, on the Subject of Dreaming and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> HI LEOPIKA BRAINROT that’s all i have to say for myself  
> also! literally no pronouns are used for kurapika in this fic do do what ya want w/ that information;) it was lowkey by accident but like,,, whatever. anyway i love them so much :””)  
> enjoy です

Leorio likes to dream about things. He’s rather proud for dreams and goals and the fact that he’s gotten them as far as he has. 

Med school is long over, but there’s still dreams to fulfill and dreams yet undreamed. Namely, dreams involving Kurapika. Kurapika lives in a nightmare, so the two of them don’t talk about that. They talk over phones that Kurapika barely answers and rare weekends Leorio gets out of work. 

The thing about Leorio’s old dreams is that he could get them alone, he went to med school and he sat through lectures and residency. Leorio did it powerful passion on his mind.

Now Leorio has Kurapika on his mind. 

The new dreams have a missing part, cue Kurapika’s rare laughter playing in his head. Cue every moment with Kurapika that makes Leorio’s heart pump blood into every lanky limb on his body. Cue the poorly muted smile that Leorio hunts for every waking moment of his existence. 

He finds himself thinking about everything Kurapika at moments he probably shouldn’t, the latter part of that statement mostly to spare his own heart. It doesn’t really stop him though, which is why Leorio constantly finds himself awake splayed underneath the moonlight and blankets that far outnumber the one person occupying them. 

_ Leorio, the voice in his head says. Sleep, you four-braincell fool.  _

But Leorio really can’t, not without overthinking everything and staring at the black ceiling. Leorio’s bed is already huge as is, accommodating for his height, but it’s even bigger without a puff of blond hair poking out from the blankets next to him. 

“I like your freckles,” Kurapika had commented one night, in that same bed. Going shirtless during the Hunter Exam added a billion freckles to the thousand he originally wore from a sunscreen-less childhood. It’s not like he minds, good genetics protects him from the dreaded sunburn peel. Leorio thanks whatever let fate be that way as Kurapika’s perfect, pretty fingers trace seamless patterns over his arm. 

“I just burn in the sun. You look like a pretty strawberry.” 

A strawberry is not something Leorio expected to be compared to. Kurapika continues anyway. 

“I like strawberries a lot.” Kurapika admits quietly, turning the color of one. Leorio grins and shuffles over even closer. 

“More than me?”

Kurapika pretends to think and shifts over so their foreheads touch. 

“You’re basically the same thing. I like both of you.”

Leorio’s heart swells to the size of a mountain. He’s certain Kurapika can feel it, but does he care? No, because Kurapika’s eyelashes are brushing his cheek like a butterfly and he’s melting into the little praises Kurapika is giving him. 

Somewhere in between, Kurapika’s lips find all the freckles on Leorio’s face and they’re kissed until his cheeks are flushed the same color as shortcake and their legs are tangled together in the sheets of Leorio’s huge bed. 

Leorio remembers pulling Kurapika closer to his chest and giggling himself silly into the night. He can feel Kurapika’s warm hands pressing right back, comforting and drawing both of them both to sleep. 

_ Leorio, his brain demands. Just go to **bed** , you half-witted idiot.  _

He stares at the ceiling until Kurapika’s loving hums against his skin are echos in his head. Leorio lets them bounce around his cranium until his heavy eyelids close and the blankets cushion his sleep. 

Leorio dreams of sweet strawberries and hazy smiles with a flash of red and a hint of blond. 

When he wakes up to the weight of that dream coming true in his arms, Leorio never wants to sleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i cried writing this just so everyone knows.


End file.
